SnowStar's Story
by 1natureprincess
Summary: Snowkit Has Just Been Kitted She Has No SuperPower, But A Secret That Can Destroy All The Clans..
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

I laid in a lump with my brothers, I saw Shadowclaw and Dapplefoot watching us as we suckled. "I'm going to name these soft little furballs, that one Toadkit for as he's slim, that one Foxkit as he is the biggest oh that little one..the little she-cat she is the smallest and.. she's like a snowball…Snowkit! that what I going to name her" Dapplefoot confessed. Shadowclaw meowed "Welcome to Dawnclan my little warriors." Mapleshine the medicine cat pads out and lets everyone know the kits are heathly and are named Toadkit,Foxkit, and Snowkit. The news spread like wild fire. the night was gloomy and it was snowing hard, everyone escaped for cover in there dens.

Later the next day Toadkit and Foxpaw were waiting to go visit the elders den. "But Dappletail! Moonkit and Pinekit get to go why can't we!" Foxkit groaned. Dappletail snapped back "You must wait for Snowkit to wakeup!." As I stretched my legs my brothers nudged me out of the warmth of the Nursery, and into the harsh winter snow my fur blended with the ice, as I let the icy chill drift deep into my fur as I watched Foxkit and Toadkit bound off. Instead of following my brothers into the elder's den I decided to explore camp and meet the other clan members. I spin my head to turn around me and saw the tiny space and large bramble thickets around the den. I climb the large rocks called Sun Rocks where usually the elders spend time, as I stood on Sun Rocks I felt like a true warrior until Foxkit squealed "Help! A badger got me!". As I fell of the rock I perked my ears and saw Foxkit And Toadkit, play fighting in the snow at the clearing. Dapplefoot raced out and pelted next to Foxkit panting "Where! I can't see it?". "Haha we were play fighting Dapplefoot!" Toadkit laughed. Dapplefoot flick her tail signaling them to follow. As I shuttered as thoughts of it being a real badger I move to the closest den, the Warrior's Den where all the warriors slept in peace before my brothers scared everyone out of there pelts.

Most cats where sleeping or either sharing tongues, as I padded in I accidentally stepped on Stormfire's tail. "Watch it soft paw's!" Stormfire grunted. "Sorry" I mumbled. "It's okay Stormfire's is only a bit edgy" Fernfur said. I just nodded and look around I saw about 8 nests in the cave as I padded out I saw old bramble thickets that I didn't notice before, my paws carried me closer I thought "Could it be a secret entrance?" I shaked my head as I muttered "And hedgehogs could fly". As the wind ruffled my pelt I was standing right outside it then I noticed it was a den I knew it was the Leaders Den. A larger muscled cat padded out of the den, nearly crushing my body under his front paw. I groaned as he snarled "Stay out of my way pesky kit". I was utterly terrified of him, I scurried to the Nursery to complain to Dapplefoot.

As I rushed in my mother's eyes were bigger than blue marbles. I looked for Foxkit and Toadkit, I saw them more alive then I ever seen they were playing with Moonkit and Pinekit. "Dapplefoot- I stopped to shudder "What happened at the gathering last night?" She shook her head. As for Honeyfern replied "The Clans argued over prey and" She stops and chokes up "The truce was broken, Starclan didn't cover the moon". Dapplefoot finally meowed "Foxkit, Toadkit, Snowkit go to sleep". As I lied near my 2 brothers, as I forgot to complain about the big tom I drifted to sleep with a large weight of thought on my shoulders.


	2. The Attack

**(Author's note- Some people have being nagging about me updating the chapter. It's good actually - I had no time so therefore I did in class :) sorry M-Blamer)**

I looked outside, it _finally_ stopped snowing. I padded to the small waterfall where the clan cats drank. I gasped in astonishment _it's frozen solid!_ I was curious, so I touched the mysterious ice with my paw, all at once the beautiful ice shattered. A screaming pain gushed into my forepaw. I bit hard on my tongue so I wouldn't scared everyone. I looked down at my paw, the largest ice chunk was lodged deep in my paw which most have been the source of my pain. I whimpered in pain. "Dapplefoot" I cried. "Dapplefoot!" I yelped louder. "What is it snowkit!?" She asked worriedly. I just flipped my paw. She groaned. Then she grabbed my scruff and headed for the medicine cat's den. I dangled from my mother's jaws, I trusted my mother and all, but I felt as if I were been carried away by a owl. Dapplefoot's sister, Mapleshine was the medicine cat. Dapplefoot set me down and prodded her sleeping sister. Mapleshine woke with a start. "Is Darkclan Attacking?" She asked quickly. "No, it's my paw" I answered. I then revealed my paw. "Don't lick it, your tongue might freeze" Mapleshine warned. This was clearly Mapleshine's first time with a injury like mine. The area around my paw was soaked with blood as with tried to pull it out. "We need to melt the ice before I can fully examine it" Mapleshine said Matter-of-factly. I blowed softly on my paw. Soon enough the ice melted, the gash was deep. Mapleshine put cobwebs and gave me a poppy seed. "Go get something from the fresh-kill pile and share it with your brothers, after that rest" Mapleshine ordered briskly. _Are all the medicine cat's so bossy like that?_ I wondered. I limped wearily to the fresh-kill pile. I was about to settle for a scrawny mouse, but then all of a sudden I heard a battle cry, birds flocked out of the trees. Cats exploded from the bushes. "DARKCLAN ATTACK!" Shadowfern screeched. A huge gray tom latched onto my scruff, It wasn't a death hold, but it was firm. I screamed for help. No one heard me. I was alone.


	3. Plan

**A/N This is Foxkit's Point of View Please Post reviews!**

I stretched by super sized legs. I was too lazy to go visit the elders for a fun story. I blinked myself awake and saw Snowkit disappear out into the fluffily white pelt covering the ground. Toadkit grunted and his paws flinched, I was guessing he was dreaming of chasing mice. My mother Dapplefoot was resting soundlessly in the Nursery. I saw Moonkit and Pinekit squeal with laughter while playing Mossball. I shot through the Nursery and caught the moss ball in mid-air. Pinekit, the oldest squealed with delight clear amazed by my strength. Pinekit himself was a buff powerful kit the Warriors in the clan are saying he might be mentored by the wise leader, Vinestar. I heard Snowkit yelp "Dapplefoot!... Dapplefoot!" I nudged Dapplefoot awaked and when she heard Snowkit yelp she darted to the clearing in a instant.

I went back to Mossball. Dapplefoot came back clearly worried for Snowkit then I heard Mappleshine order briskly to Snowkit to eat I went to follow her because tiny Snowkit can't finish all of it. I padded rather fast because I was starving. I was about to make a greeting to Snowkit but a Earsplitting Screech rang through the clearing a cat nocked me hard on my side and grabbed me by the scruff and launched my into the Nursery. I soon realized that it was MAPLESHINE that nocked my into side but then I was grateful for the safety then I realized that Snowkit was still there. I waited for worry to overtake me. But it never came.

In between the thorns I saw my Father Shadowclaw and Vinestar fight side by side. The legendary Leader had many rumors about him having 10 lives and stuff like that. Vinestar was definitely someone to look up to I saw a brown tom carry away a white bundle of fur. I thought she was dead that in the middle of the chaos, Snowkit Screeched for help No one heard but me. I was boiling make my amber blazing with fury for that brown tom. He almost make it outside the Nursery walls but Mapleshine head-butted me, "Where do you think your going?" She said with a dangerously low voice. Pinekit and Moonkit was complaining about not be able to battle. All I thought about was saving Snowkit, but why would they want a weak small kit like her.

The battle was over, I couldn't get much details while watching in between the thorns, when I walked outside the Nursery den I gasped in astonishment. The once beautiful white pelt on the floor, was tinted red with dried blood. Then I looked over to the medicine cat's den I wasn't surprised when Toadkit was helping Mapleshine with the herbs. Toadkit was always sayying how he loved the smells of the herbs and how fun it is sorting them, but I never really paid much attention. I marched across the clearing. I stumbled across the small peddles littered everywhere I marched into Vinestar's Den. "We have to save Snowkit" I said as clearly as I could. Vinestar chuckled "I never seen a cat so courageous to talk to me about important they would usually let me deal with it but I like the way you think." I knew I should have been honored to have been complimented by the legendary leader, I really was- "Foxkit you wake, I said do you have any plans? Because Darkclan isn't just going to hand her over." Vinestar interrupted my thoughts. "Um.. We should wait at the border and you guys get excorted at the border and take her back" I said a bit worried he wouldn't like my idea but then I was surprised "That's what I was thinking, you going to be a great warrior you only have half a moon til your a apprentice. I nodded my thanks and padded out of the den. I bouncing to the Medicine den to share the news with Toadkit.

**A/N This Might Be My Longest Chap But I Like It!**


End file.
